Luis walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 12 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $8.43. Luis handed the salesperson $9.66 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Luis received. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis received $1.23 in change.